Dark Angel
by Gogitu
Summary: This is my first DBZ fic. Please be gentle with it. I won't ruin the story for you by telling you about it. R/R PLZ.
1. Default Chapter

DARK ANGEL: CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
The stadium exploded in a deafening cheer as the last graduate of Orange Star High School sat back down. Gohan smiled brightly as he saw Chichi, Goku, little Goten, and the rest of his friends walked quickly towards him. "Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of you!" Chichi said brightly. "Thanks mom." He replied still smiling. "So Gohan, what does it feel like to finally be out of this prison?" Krillin asked jokingly. Gohan sighed and looked around at his fellow classmates and his former teachers.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" A girl's voice called out to him. He quickly turned around and grinned. Videl was waving ferociously for him to go over to her. He turned back to his friends and family and said, "I'll be right back guys." The entire group smiled as he again turned back to Videl and began to trot towards her. "Aww Gohan's gotta go see his girl friend." Krillin remarked sarcastically. Gohan quickly glanced back and shot Krillin an evil glare.  
  
"Hey Gohan," One of Videl's friends said as he came to a stop at the front of the group. He smiled at her and turned to Videl. "Yes?" He asked. "Are you doing anything this week?" Videl asked. "No, not really. Why?" Gohan answered. Videl looked around at the other people. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to go with us on a little vacation tomorrow." Gohan looked at the group and sighed. He knew that if he said yes, that he would be cutting into his training time with Goku and Piccolo and he really didn't want that. On the other hand, however, he would have a good chance to spend a little time with his friends before they each went their separate ways.  
  
He sighed again and looked into the night sky. "Yeah I'll go." He said. "Okay good, we'll see you tomorrow morning then." Videl answered. Gohan nodded slowly and then said good-bye to his friends until the next day and slowly trotted back to his family. The entire group, except Piccolo, grinned boldly as he yet again stopped at the group. "What?" He asked forcefully, looking around at the grinning faces. "So Gohan, what are you doing next week?" Piccolo asked half angry, and half amused.  
  
Gohan stared at him questiongly. "What do you mean Piccolo?" Gohan asked back. "C'mon Gohan, you know what I mean, are you training with us or are you going with your friends?" Gohan's mouth fell open heavily. "You heard?" He asked surprised. "Yes I heard and I'm personally disappointed." Piccolo answered. "Aw c'mon Piccolo, it's only for a week, besides, I've spent almost my entire life training, can't I get out and have some fun for a little while?" Piccolo stared at his long time student. He had never, in the entire time that he had known Gohan, heard him say that he did not want to train.  
  
"Yes I guess you're right, Gohan." Piccolo said softly. "I'll be waiting for you the day you return, and when you do, I expect you to be ready for a good fight." "I always have." Gohan said smiling once again. "Well I guess we better get going, Gohan has to get ready for when he leaves." Chichi said looking at her watch. The rest of the group mumbled their agreements and the warriors and their families departed for their homes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Angel: Chapter Two  
  
One week later  
  
Gohan strolled quickly through the small cabin, lifting things into the air and quickly setting them back down. The others had been waiting in the car for at least five minutes for him, and he knew that they were getting impatient. He looked around the room once more and ran into another room and began to lift objects there and set them back down as well.  
  
A loud beep caused him to jump slightly; he quickly walked over to the window and opened it. Videl had begun to grow very impatient with him and had therefore blown the small car's horn at him. He leaned out of the window and motioned that he would catch up to them somehow.  
  
Videl nodded slowly and put the car in drive and sped off. Gohan knew that Videl and the others knew who and what he was. Only he didn't think that they accepted it yet. He had shown his powers only once to his friends, and that was two years ago at the world martial arts tournament. He remembered the look of shock on Videl's face when she saw him transform.  
  
He sighed loudly as he rummaged through the cabin looking for his lost object. After about ten more minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. It was a small, orange-golden ball with three small blue stars surrounding the center. He smiled brightly as he stared at his father's Dragon Ball. He knew how precious the ball was to Goku and he vowed to never again loose it, too much trouble had been caused over such a small item. He sighed again and began to run out of the house but was instantly stopped.  
  
He stared at the brown wall for a few seconds, breathing hard. A feeling of terror and hatred coursed through his body at an alarming speed. He hadn't felt anything like what he was feeling at that moment. He gripped the ball tightly and again began to run out of the cabin.  
  
He quickly slammed the wooden door shut and leapt into the air. The wind whipped forcefully around him as he increased his speed dramatically. He felt that something was wrong with his feelings. Somehow he knew that a problem had risen while he was away, and it hadn't been solved. Only fear filled his feelings as he raced toward his home still clutching his dragon ball, he began to breath hard again, but not from energy loss. It was from fear of what he would find when he got home for he somehow knew that his life would be forever changed when he arrived. 


End file.
